


Cross the Line

by Rincanpy



Series: NSFW RoadRat Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: After a particularly exciting heist, Jamison makes a move and crosses a boundary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of NSFW RoadRat Week; first time.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started with that last heist. Fire and explosions everywhere, and it always got the blood pumping, but there were a few close calls; Jamison almost took a few bullets, but luckily Mako was always there to pull him out of danger, as was his job. That's how the night started, and it wasn't really unusual compared to the other times they've done heists, except for the aftermath.

Within minutes of the door to their little hideout closing, Jamison had approached Mako, quickly, and he tried his best to push Mako against the door. The man was like a boulder, but he didn't put up much resistance when the blond did it. He was intrigued, but he wasn't stupid, he knew what Jamison was after, since it wasn't hard to tell by that hazy look in his eye, the pink dusting his freckled cheeks, and the way he nibbled on his lip. 

It wasn't the first time Jamison was excited by a heist, nor the second or third, but it was the first time that he went to Mako about it, wanting _him_. And who was Mako to say no?

That's when the night really started. That's when Jamison crossed a line for the first time.

Jamison pushed Mako's mask up just a few inches; he knew better not to remove the entire thing without permission, and as rigid as Mako was when Jamison first touched his mask, he tensed even more when cracked lips pressed against his own. It wasn't soft or gentle by any means, and it was sloppy and inexperienced. But, he wanted to see where Jamison would go, how far he'd go, because at the end of the day, Mako wanted the same thing.

Heists were always exciting, but they came with a great deal of stress afterwards. Lying low, making sure they weren't tailed, it wound them up and made them tense, so they needed relief from time to time.

This was one of those times, and Mako was not in a mood to take it slow. He picked Jamison up and slammed him down on their creaky, rusted bed, and pulled his shorts off impatiently and tossed them aside. Jamison was just as eager, ripping off his harnesses and throwing them to the floor as well. Their lips clashed again, this time heavier than before, as Mako crawled up and on top of Jamison's body. Fidgety hands gripped at Mako's shoulders, hungrily kissing back and trying his best to keep up with Mako's rough movements. His large belly pressed down on him, restricting his movements, but he could still rock his hims, and he damn well did. 

Mako growled under his breath as that need to take the other rose of inside of him; he suddenly ripped his mask off completely and broke the kiss in the process. He leaned up some to get a good look at the mess of a man that Jamison already was. Sweaty, panting, cheeks flushed pink.

No words were spoken as Mako moved down, pushed Jamison's legs apart, and stroked his thighs.The blond seemed to enjoy the gentler touch as he mewled softly and started to giggle. Reaching further down, Mako ghosted over Jamison's erection; eager boy, he was already dripping and at full mast. No wonder he could feel it rubbing against his belly. Not touching it, Mako trailed his fingers down between his legs, feeling around for his entrance. Touching it made Jamson whimper, and then whine impatiently when Mako moved away from it, but only for a moment.

He returned his finger to his hole and started to rub in a small circle, Jamison made another noise, this time louder than the last and shuddered some as well. Mako grinned at him, and then brought that same finger up to Jamison's mouth.

"Suck," he gave a very simple instruction, one which Jamison followed almost too eagerly. Oh what a sight to behold, seeing Jamison's thin lips wrap around him finger and take it into his mouth on his own accord. He was a drooler, and he wet Mako's finger in no time. Mako placed his other hand on Jamison's head and ruffled his patchy hair.

"Good boy," he praised him and slipped his finger out and brought it back down to his hole. Again, Jamison whined at him, but it was impatient, lustful, and that only made Mako grin more. With a little push, the tip of his finger slipped in and he wiggled it slightly before pushing it in a little more. He heard jamison grunt, so he removed it and put it by Jamison's mouth again.

"Spit," he commanded again, and Jamison complied. He spit onto Mako's finger and Mako moved back and pushed it back in. He reached a little deeper and curled it a little and pushed against the warm insides. Wanting to move thing along, Mako used his free hand to scoop underneath Jamison's butt and lifted him up off the bed, and then spit on his finger where it went inside of him, and oh did that set Jamison on fire; it was so lewd. But Mako didn't stop there; he pulled his finger out and brought his face down, let his fat tongue press against the sensitive hole, and then pushed it deep. He licked and sucked, plunging as far as he could go, and was encouraged how how much Jamison was twitching in his hold. He fingered at him more, using his tongue to help stretch the muscle, and continued to push his finger in until it was all the way in. He thrust it several times, moving it around to stretch the other out. He dropped Jamison back down to the bed and worked on getting himself out of his overalls and then let his length lie against Jamison's cock. He was much larger, and not only because Jamison was smaller than average, but he was bigger than average as well.

"C'mon Hoggy," Jamison panted out, back arched and hands gripping the dirty sheets. "Stop starin' at my junk and put yours in me," he grunted as he rocked his hips up, rubbing their cocks against each other. That friction pulled a low growl out of Mako, who then shifted his hips back to slip his dick under and touch against Jamison's prepped hole. 

The tip entered easily and he wasted no time in pushing further in. Jamison shuddered and grit his teeth as Mako went deep and spread him wide. God he was big, but Jamison expected as much. Mako knew to go slow, even if every ounce of his being was telling him to just flip Jamison over and pound him until the bed broke. 

Mako pulled out and suddenly flipped Jamison over onto his knees, lifted his narrow hips and then held his cock as he guided the tip back inside. It was easier to enter this way, and guide Jamison back onto him, and the blond didn't seem to mind at all and seemed to get even more vocal with some soft oohs and aahs leaving his lips. Rocking his hips forward and back, Mako went a little deeper each time, working the muscles out to welcome him. It was hard to focus, with Jamison squeezing down on him so hard. Once he was final completely inside, Mako stopped and breathed out a deep groan.

"Does it hurt?" Mako asked and ran a hand up Jamison's back.

Jamison grunted at him. "Yeah, but— fuck if you stop now, I—"

Mako listened to Jamison break off into some groans and pants.

"Not gonna stop." Mako pulled out almost completely and then slowly push in. Both of them moaned together. "So good..."

Jamison whined in response. That sort of talk made his groin tight and his cock twitch. God how did Mako know how to push all of the right buttons to turn him on so much? The way his large hands gripped his hips tightly, probably even leaving small bruises, was doing everything for him; even the small sting he felt was exciting him

Mako shifted his position and leaned over Jamison some, belly pressing down on his back, and then pulled Jamison up by his arms so he was arched against his stomach. Jamison looked over his shoulder at Mako, mouth hanging open and lips wet with spit. How could he be so cute like this? Those eyes glazed over, hair sticking to his forehead now with sweat, face bright pink with lust. Mako moved his hand down to Jamison's erection and easily held the entire thing. His hand was warm, and a little rough from callouses, but that slight roughness felt wonderful. Mako smiled as Jamison leaned his head back and moaned for him. Seeing his boss completely at his mercy, feeling like this because of _him_ , well, it made Mako feel a sense of pride and dominance.

It wasn't hard to tell that Jamison had never been with someone before, and logically it just made sense. He was still young, and fighting for his life was always top priority, he couldn't trust anyone enough to get close to them, it just wasn't safe. Now it was different though, he had Mako who protected him and kept him safe, and now clearly could satisfy his other needs as well.

"M-Mako, I'm—" that tone of voice was pure arousal for Mako. And hearing his name spoke like that? It made him growl, gritting his teeth, and pounded into Jamison harder. He knew Jamison was getting close, from the way his body was tightening around him, his cock twitching, his body shaking, and that voice.

Changing pace, Mako thrust hard but slow, making sure to hit every inch of Jamison's insides and rubbing his prostate until Jamison was doing nothing but moaning. It was cute, how his voice wavered each time Mako slammed into him.

As much as Mako didn't want to, he could feel his orgasm coming. It'd been so long for him, it wasn't surprising, but it felt so good for him, and Jamison was too cute like this, he wanted to keep going, and maybe he would if Jamison was up for it.

Mako pushed Jamison's torso down so he was leaning over him like an animal mating another, and thrust fast and hard, his breathing became loud and ragged,, grunting and growling low as he got closer and close. His thrusts got slower but were deep and fluid, holding Jamison's belly where he could feel the bulge made by his cock every time he thrust deep. 

Jamison couldn't handle it and his body reached it's climax. He could barely keep himself upright as he cried out in pleasure, and relied on Mako to hold him up as his semen spurted onto the bed below him. Large fingers gripped at Jamison's skin as he slammed hard against him one last time. A loud groan vibrated from Mako's throat as he spilled himself inside of Jamison. Mako knew he wouldn't have lasted much longer, but with Jamison sounding like that and queezing him so ightly, it was enough to trigger his orgasm.

"F-Fuck, mate..." Jamison muttered, exhausted, after he caught his breath. Mako slowly pulled out of him. It was a tad bit embarrassing to see the warm liquid trickling out of him. Mako carefully rested Jamison onto his side and inspected his entrance. As he expected there was some blood there.

"You okay?" Mako asked him as he rubbed Jamison's thigh. "You're bleeding."

Jamison laughed tiredly. "Nah 'm fine. I've had worse. Not like it hurts much now."

Mako chuckled at all. What a trooper, but he'd definitely feel it later, and he'd be limping more than usual tomorrow. Mako sat beside him and placed his hand on Jamison's head.

"Get some sleep," he said and then pulled Jamison close to his side. The blond smiled at him and nuzzled his face against Mako, closed his eyes and breathed out calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors in this. I didn't revise it and I didn't get it beta read. I was desperate to post today because I legit though I wouldn't be able to.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
